Becomes a Swan
by nicoli196
Summary: May 25th 2006, Tragedy strikes Northside High just before graduation. This is a story of a girl who loved a boy and would do just about anything to make him notice her. No matter now dangerous… Rated M for adult and dark content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: SM owns Twilight, obviously. Or else I would be living in a house with central air.**_

****Warning : This story contains dark themes including drug use and alcohol consumption by minors. Please take caution before continuing. **

I keep my head lowered, taking quicker steps than would be necessary.

I'm trying to walk past you, hoping you don't notice me.

But you do.

I feel your eyes as I fumble with my locker combination.

Do you realize how distracting it is?

How it makes me feel? To feel alive knowing you're looking at me?

It's then I shift my eyes to where you're standing.

You're ignoring everyone around you.

But your eyes, _those_ eyes, are baring straight to my core.

The buzzing in my fingers begins and the thumping of my heart echoes loudly in my ears.

Do you hear that? It only gets louder, faster, the longer you stare.

Calculating.

Do you feel that?

When a thousand butterflies are released at once and you can't contain them.

But like always, _always,_ you sever our only connection we have by turning away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Swan, you're day dreaming again." My best friend nudges me.

Hard.

But her question only deepened the hues on the apple of my cheeks.

My knowing smile gives it away and I knew right then I couldn't keep it inside, especially from her.

Because let's face it, I'm still feeling giddy from this morning.

"So what are you going to do about it?" She is on the edge of her seat, expecting an answer from me.

What can I do about it?

This is the second week since you first took notice of me and it has never progressed to anything more.

So I answer the best I know how.

"Nothing." I tell her before flipping to the next page of my novel. "Absolutely nothing."

Tanya arches her eyebrow in disbelief but stays silent.

At least for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You know, it wouldn't hurt if you took a little more time with your appearance in the mornings."

Her words annoy me.

It's also not the first time I've heard them.

Being best friends with someone who blossomed over the summer has its disadvantages.

Like now.

I look down at my barely there chest and the unwelcomed thought crept up on me.

I sit up a little straighter, placing my novel on the table before me.

I'm surprised I've never thought of it before now.

Why do you even notice?

Do you, in the slightest of possibilities, think I'm pretty enough?

It's that moment the butterflies return with a vengeance.

So I decide right then.

To go down the hallway that I know you will not be.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I forgot to add my warning on the first chapter, so please go back and check that out. This is rated M for a reason and I hope you all stick with me through this. It's a bumpy ride but I believe in HEA's. =)**

Chapter 4

Tanya's words stay with me as I appraise myself in front of the mirror.

I take down my usual style of a simple pony tail and watch as my frizzy hair rest heavily on my shoulders.

Turning my head side to side, I'm not sure if it would be enough.

Pursing my lips, I grab a headband from my dresser and push my hair back enough to see my face clearly.

I frown at the noticeable freckles that specked across my nose and cheeks.

"Isabella? You're going to be late for school. What are you doing dear?" My mother decides to walk in at that moment and I couldn't help but to feel embarrassed.

This wasn't me.

"You look pretty this morning. But why the sad face?" She stands behind me as she appraise my sad attempt to look… better.

Mom pulls my hair back and reaches for the hairbrush in front of me.

It's been years since she's done this.

And I miss it.

"Mom? Do you think I'm pretty enough?" I finally meet her gaze in the mirror and they look startled by my question.

"Of course you are honey. You're absolutely beautiful." She continued to brush my hair, smoothing it out. "Why do you even have to ask? Is this about a boy?"

My embarrassment would sure enough be noticeable now.

"Here, I have just the thing." Mom reaches in her purse and pulls out her lipstick.

"Mom, no…" I pleaded with her.

"Just trust me." She turns me around and runs the lipstick across my upper lip.

"You know, when I was your age, I had these freckles on my face that would annoyed me. Everyone at school would call me pizza face behind my back. But I could hear them, loud and clear. Here, blot."

I press my lips against a napkin as instructed.

"So what did you do about it then?" I asked.

Mom smiles and places the lipstick back in her purse.

"Well, at first I did every wives tale out there. I would steal your grandmother's lemons and rub them all over my face." She laughed before continuing.

"I would smell like lemons wherever I went. It was your father that pointed that out to me. Said I reminded him of lemonade. I found out later that he was quite fond of my freckles."

I couldn't stop a snort from coming out.

Mom turns me around and I couldn't help but gasp when I looked at my reflection.

My hair looked shinier and lighter. And my lips dusted rose.

I looked prettier with my hair shining down my shoulders and the pink shade of my lips.

I couldn't keep the smile from forming on my face.

"See? You're beautiful. Anyone that doesn't see it is just blind." Mom kisses my cheek and walks out of my bedroom.

And the butterflies return, more subtle this time, with anticipation in seeing you again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

With newfound confidence and determination, I walk down that hallway.

I don't hide my face and I keep my pace steady. No more rushing.

But I stop when I see you.

You seem aggravated while going through your locker. Roughly pulling out your Calculus textbook and slamming the door shut.

I look back to where I came from, wondering if I should even go where you are.

I have everything I need. There really is no reason to visit my locker today.

Except, well, you.

"Come on Isabella, just go. He's just a boy." I give myself a little pep talk and straighten my stance.

I _can_ do this.

I make it to my locker and I feel it. It's undeniable.

Silently I start counting to ten. I need to calm myself down before looking your way.

The butterflies are raging inside me.

"Just do it." I tell myself before looking over my shoulder.

Intense.

Your eyes stay on me, longer than you ever have before.

And I can't seem to look away.

I see determination and conflict.

And then, resolution.

I turn around, breaking our mini stare down. I knew I had to calm down before passing out.

God that would be so embarrassing!

"Breathe Isabella, just breathe." I mumble to myself.

It's not long before I hear the sounds of a throat being cleared and I turn around.

"Oh!" I gasp.

And there you are. Right in front of me.

**A/N**

**I know... i'm horrible leaving you with a cliffy. Don't forget to give me some love! ;) I may just have a teaser to send to you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I'm standing here waiting.

And she isn't coming.

I can feel it.

I think back two weeks before when a scrawny freshman stood by her locker.

Lauren was right next to me, yapping in my ear.

I nod my head and respond at the right moments. But I'm just staring at _her._ That girl.

I didn't think anything of it. She was practically unnoticeable to me before.

That was until she looked at me with her bright blue eyes.

And I look down and notice her short shorts. _God I love Spring. _

Much shorter than should be allowed for school.

But because of the policy, fingertip length, her long legs gives her the advantage.

And I'm a goner for sure.

So for two weeks, two thrilling weeks, I wait for her.

She's different than most girls. Innocent.

And I wanted her.

So when she didn't show up yesterday afternoon, I knew something was up.

But I waited. I waited for her.

And here I stand.

Aggravated.

I pull my textbook out from my locker and slam it shut.

No girl has ever made me feel this way.

Lauren is on my case once again but even then I'm able to ignore it. Ignore her.

When I look up I see her.

"Oh God." I groan.

She's wearing her hair down and there's a shimmer to her lips. I've never been attracted to someone's lips until now.

And the best part? She wasn't even trying.

So I decided.

I was going to talk to her.

And maybe, just this once, I can get her out of my system for good.

**A/N: Uh oh… I see trouble ahead. **

**I promise next chapter is the meet. **

**Edward just decided he needed to have his say ;)**

**I would love to hear what you think of Edward =) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

You reach down beside me but your eyes, your forest green eyes, never leave me.

There are no words for me at the moment as you stand back up and hand me whatever you picked up.

I look down, only for the briefest second to see that somehow, during the time you walked up to me, I dropped my notebook.

_The_ notebook with all my thoughts. Mostly of you.

"Thanks." I say coyly.

You smile that perfect crooked smile and I melt.

Like goo.

"You're very welcome." You say and now your smirk turns into a full grin. "Now I'm afraid I've run into a problem here. And I think you will be the only one to help me out of a problematic situation."

"And what would that be?" I try to flirt back but I'm sure it's coming off horribly. God this is so embarrassing. If Tanya was here she would know what to do.

"Well, as Student Body President, it is my duty to know the name of every face that goes here at Northside High. That is, until now."

Oh you're a sly one.

"So to get out of this problematic situation you're having, you need to know my name?" I tease.

"It would be helpful, yes."

"Well then, Mr. Student Body President, I'm afraid I can't give you that information."

God I am so stupid.

_Just say your name already!_

You lean up against my locker and I'm definitely blushing. You're much closer to me this time and my nerves are beginning to get the best of me.

Just as you're about to say something back to me -

"Eddie!" And I know our time is up right then.

I look to where you were standing before and a beautiful blonde cheerleader is tapping her foot impatiently.

You roll your eyes and push off the lockers, still looking at me. Again, with that crooked smile.

"Okay then, Bright Eyes it is."

And then you're gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Alright, spill it! You've been sitting here for ten minutes with this goofy grin on your face and you're not talking? What gives?"

Yeah… I think it's quite obvious right now. I'm still on cloud nine and no telling if I'll be coming down anytime soon.

"Swan!" Tanya snaps me out of it and I couldn't help but glare at her.

I was doing just fine thinking about your gorgeous eyes.

"What? Can't a girl just think in peace every once in a while?"

"Nope." Tanya smiles and dives into her salad.

I don't understand how she is able to get through the day with just _that_?

I look down at my greasy pizza and I understand why.

Tanya is just… perfect. So she must be doing something right.

I push my pizza away from me and look back at her.

"I talked to him today." I start off with.

Tanya drops her fork and is speechless… for once.

"You've got to be shitting me! When? What did he say?"

It didn't last though…

"Well, he came up to me and basically asked for my name. He's the student body president apparently."

"Wait wait wait… you're telling me that Edward freaking Cullen is the one you've been eye fucking this whole time? No way. I don't believe it for a second."

"Why not?" I feel a little defensive at her comment.

"Isabella, you seriously don't know who Edward Cullen is? He's a senior! You know, 3 years older than us? He's about to turn 18. Besides, he has his gorgeous girlfriend Lauren Mallery. She's the head cheerleader for God's sakes! You can't possibly think Edward Cullen could be interested…"

Her words, compared to yesterday, hurt.

And my silence speaks volumes.

"Bella… I didn't mean…"

"I'll see you in gym later." I cut her off, toss my uneaten pizza in the trash and try to walk away with as much dignity I have left.

Which, as of right now, is very little.

* * *

**Ouch. = (**

**If anyone is wondering now, Bella is 15 (about to be 16) and a freshman. Edward is 17 (about to be 18) and a senior. **

**I would say it's March, so school is just a few months away from ending. **

**I'll have a teaser waiting for the reviewers ;)**

**And i'll be posting my blog on my profile later this evening with all the character pictures. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Isabella, I am so sorry!"

I knew she was sorry and she didn't mean for it to hurt me.

But it still stung nevertheless.

"Tanya, stop apologizing. I'm over it anyways."

Lies.

It may be a while before I'm able to forget it.

While Tanya is perfecting her lip gloss, I ask her what's been on my mind.

"Is it really that surprising that he talked to me, Tan?"

"I mean, not really surprised like it would never happen but that he would talk to a freshman. He's about to graduate, go off to college, get a career, probably marry Lauren and have lots of babies running around. It just doesn't make sense, that's all."

Thanks for the imagery…. Not.

"Even so, it's not like we're that far apart in age anyways." I've always been a little embarrassed to be a year older than everyone in my class, but maybe this time I could use it as my advantage.

"Isabella, image is everything to Edward. He's popular and has a girlfriend that looks like a model. I'm not saying you look bad but…"

"I get it Tanya." I stop her from continuing. Having her remind me that I haven't… well… been as blessed as her would just rub salt in the already deep wound.

"Stop being so sensitive about it. I mean, with a little change in your outfit and maybe shed a few pounds… oh don't give me that look."

"I'm not losing weight Tanya. It's just a little baby fat. It will go away on its own. And my clothes are fine."

"That's an understatement of the year." I froze when a familiar voice chimed in.

Lauren Mallery. Edward Cullen's gorgeous head cheerleader girlfriend was right behind me.

This could not go well… not in the slightest.

I see her reflection in the mirror and her beauty intimidates me.

"Lauren! Hi!" Tanya is nervous.

"And you are?" Lauren asks and turns her attention back to the mirror.

"I'm Tanya Denali! I auditioned for the squad back in September." I remember that day. Tanya came over crying on my shoulder when she was rejected by Lauren and her goons.

Who would have known this was the same girl you are dating.

"Oh, right." Lauren says in a boorish tone, tosses her hair around before looking at me.

_Oh crap!_

"You're Isabella, right?"

"Y-yes!" I manage to squeak out.

"Listen, I'm having a little get together at my place tonight. Why don't you stop by?" She smiles genuinely at me, waiting for an answer/

Lauren is asking _me? _To a party?

"Um, I'm not really sure-"

"We'll be there!" Tanya interrupts.

"Tanya!" I whisper-yell at her.

"And you may bring your friend," Lauren looks distastefully at Tanya. "It starts at 9." She says before walking out the door, flanked by her clique.

"Oh my God! Did that just actually happen?" Tanya is buzzing beside me.

"I don't know Tan." I groan while packing up the rest of my belongings. "For one, I don't know what angle Lauren is playing right now. She saw me talking with Edward this morning and I don't understand why she would be all buddy-buddy with me all of a sudden."

"Bella!" She yells out my childhood name. "This is your chance! You've been invited to a party by one of the most popular junior girls. You can't just not show up!"

"And how am I going to convince my mother to let me go?"

"Just tell her you'll be spending the night with me. It's a Friday night, no homework this weekend. Please please _please_ Isabella." Tanya begs and pouts her lips.

"Alright fine!" I finally give in. _Damn her puppy dog eyes. _ "But if my mother says no I'm not going."

"Fine, whatever. Your mom loves me anyways." Tanya giggles. "Just meet me at my house at six and we'll get ready together. My brother can drop us off. He totally owes me anyways."

I roll my eyes at Tanya and pause when I remember.

If this is Lauren's party, just how likely will you be there?

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews =) Makes my day knowing someone out there is enjoying my story. I think I'll make it a regular thing. You review, I give you a teaser? **

**Go check out my blog : nicoliff dot. blogspot dot. com – I will also start posting pic-tease's every once in a while. **

**Twitter: nikoli_196**

**I also have a facebook page: **www dot. facebook dot nicoli dot. cullen


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Getting my mother to agree to let me spend the night at Tanya's took a little more convincing than I thought. But in the end, she caved.

"Told you she loved me." Tanya sang gleefully while opening up her closet.

Truth was, my mother didn't much approve my friendship with Tanya. But I wasn't about to tell her that.

"Where's your mom at anyways? Are you sure she would be alright if we went out tonight?"

"I don't know," Tanya said flippantly. "Probably out with Brad, Brady, or whatever his name is. She won't be home until morning anyways."

After an hour of playing Bella Barbie, I'm dressed in a short jean skirt, showing off my lean legs. The shirt however, left little to the imagination. But after some convincing, Tanya threw me a lightweight jacket to cover up in.

I had to admit, the shirt did help with my breasts.

While pushing my boobs together, I look up when I hear someone knocking on the door.

"Fondling with yourself Bella-boo?" Tanya's older brother leaned against the doorframe cockily.

Once, when I was thirteen, I had the biggest crush on Jasper. He was hot, in a grungy way and smelled of weed. He was home from college, claiming to be 'taking a break'. But from what Tanya overheard, Jasper was home indefinitely.

I dropped my left hand and flipped him off with the other.

**A/N**

**Sorry I got this out late. I spent most of last week in the ER after wrecking my car. All I can say is, my car lost. Luckily my son wasn't in the car with me at the time. **

**I promise teasers this time… I figured you would want the chapter anyways ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The ride over to Lauren's is much shorter than I would have liked. Just thinking of the possibility of you being there… it was doing things to me.

"I'm going to be sick." I whimper in the back of my hand.

Jasper laughs and pulls to the side of the road.

"Jasper! What are you doing?" Jasper ignores Tanya's question and twists himself until he's facing me.

"Well if Isabella is going to be sick, it's not going to be in my car."

"I'm not, I mean-" The words just stumble out of my mouth.

"Bella, you're not nervous about seeing Edward, are you?" Tanya teases.

I'm hoping she's able to see the look I'm giving her in the dark… because if looks could kill.

"Now why would Cullen be at your study session? Isn't he about to graduate?" Jasper narrows his eyebrows and frowns.

"Well… It's not exactly…" I try to get out.

"Oh I see." He chuckles. "And whose shin-dig am I taking you to tonight?"

I don't want to say… I was hoping he would just drop us off a block from Lauren's and he didn't find out.

"What does it matter with you anyways?" Tanya scoffs.

"It matters so I know where to pick you up, sis. Whose party is this?" he pressed.

"It's Lauren's party. Lauren Mallery." I answer quietly.

The look on Jaspers face turns to stone.

"No, no way." Jasper turns back around and shifts his gears into reverse.

"Come on Jazz! I knew if we told you, you wouldn't have driven us." Tanya whines.

"Exactly. There is no way in hell am I going towards Eric's house. You two can walk all I care." He says coldly.

See, what I forgot to mention was Jasper had a fall out with Eric Mallery, Lauren's older brother and former best friend of Jasper.

I don't know the specifics, but it involved a girl. Alice.

"Fine then. Stop the car and we'll walk. It's not that far anyways." Tanya demanded.

Jasper slammed on the breaks, causing my seatbelt to lock up and push me back.

_Ouch!_

"Fine then. But find your own way home. I'm meeting up with Maria anyways."

Ah hell…

My mother was going to kill me.

**A/N: I promise next chapter is the party! ;)**

**I'll also start posting fanfiction recommendations at the end of my chapters. Be sure to review their story and let the author know who sent you ;) **

**FIC REC: I remain, Yours. By Momatu **www DOT fanfiction DOT net / s / 7928270 / 1 / I_remain_Yours


	12. Chapter 12

**So… I was going to be mean and divide this chapter up into 3-4 updates but then I thought… **_**Nahhh! **_**You all waited long enough. But let me warn you that I had to leave it where I had to. Mostly because I have to write it first :P **

**Warning… this is where the underage drinking comes in… just so you're aware. **

Chapter 12

The walk, thankfully, was just around the corner. I kept a few steps behind Tanya as she stomped her way down the street.

Even in late March, it was much cooler in the evenings and my legs were freezing. I kept trying to pull my skirt down some, hoping to cover my legs a little more.

I should have kept my mouth shut but I couldn't just lie to Jasper. Even though I no longer had a crush on him, he was still a friend. While I couldn't understand why his fallout with Eric happened, I knew I didn't want to hurt him. And by keeping that information away from him, might just have.

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of Lauren's door and barely caught the last of what Tanya was telling me.

"…lucky, maybe they'll reconsider me…"

I nodded my head like I was listening the whole time and… I…

_I just stood there…_

I could hear an undistinguishable beat from the music blaring inside.

"Bella? You alright?" Tanya asks in concern. "You know, we don't have to do this. I'll just call Jasper back and make him pick us back up. You know he was just joking around."

But before I could even answer, the music became clearer once the door opens. Lauren stood there in a stunning pink off the shoulder dress that showed off her curves. I felt childish, like I was playing dress up compared to her.

No wonder you were with her… she's just gorgeous!

"O-M-G! You made it!" Lauren squeals out and pulls me into a hug. I look over to Tanya and I know the look of shock on my face is probably the same as hers. Lauren pulls back and notices Tanya standing beside me.

"Hi Tamara. So glad you could make it too." The distain could be easily hinted in her too sweet voice. But Tanya just smiled and didn't even correct her.

"Hi Lauren! Thank you so much for inviting us." She responded genuinely. "Your dress looks fantastic!"

_Oh boy…_ Tanya was working her charm.

Lauren smiled, obviously enjoying the compliment.

"Yes, thanks for inviting us." I speak up finally.

"Well come on in! Don't worry, it's just mostly all of my closest friends." We followed Lauren inside and I couldn't believe just how _many_ close friends she had. It seemed as though the entire junior class was here. Some were together in groups while others, including the couple up against the stair banister were getting to know each other. _Very_ well.

_Oh my… is that guy checking for her tonsils or something?_

Tanya nudged me, letting me know to stop starring.

We were practically up against everyone as we were passing through and my only thoughts were you. I had to admit, I was looking. But I couldn't find you. We made it to the couches and two guys who were goofing around noticed Lauren and stood up.

I wasn't sure what look she gave them, but they gave up their seats quickly with no arguments.

"Here you are girls." Lauren motioned us to sit. "Everyone, I want to introduce you to my new friend, Isabella."

I wanted to die right there.

Everyone surrounding us looked and murmured a hello before going back to what they were previously doing. Tanya took a seat next to me and I felt a little bit better. But on the other side of me, a muscular guy with curly brown hair and dimples to die for, smiled at me.

Cue blushing… now.

"Isabella, I want you to meet my very good friend, Emmett." Lauren motioned to Dimples. Ah I mean, Emmett.

"Hi." I shyly spoke out; hoping the tremor in my voice couldn't be detected.

"Hello, Isabella. It's a pleasure to meet-" Emmett was cut off by Lauren's screeches. I looked up and noticed she was yelling in her phone.

"Oh my God, Edward! Are you freaking serious? Don't you even-" Just hearing your name made the anticipation that much more. Whatever was happening, Lauren was not happy.

"There they go again." Emmett groaned.

"I take it this happens often?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Well," Emmett lifted his leg to cross his knee and turn towards me. "Edward, Lauren's on again, off again boyfriend is always doing something to piss her off. My guesses are he doesn't want to show."

"So they're together now?" I was so close to the answered I needed!

"Why the sudden interest in Cullen and Mallery's doomed love life?" Emmett smirked.

"Oh, no reason." I begin playing with my hands, not sure of what to do now.

"So, Isabella, would you care for a drink?"

"Um, sure?" It came out more like a question that I would have liked. But Emmett laughed and stood up to go grab us some drinks.

"I can't believe we're even here." Guiltily, I had forgotten all about Tanya for a moment.

"It's different all right." Unsure of what to say. This wasn't my scene and I felt absolutely young right now.

"Well I'm going to go mingle. You know, Emmett is a total babe! You should go for it Bella!"

"Oh no no no. Emmett is… I don't know." I string my fingers in my hair, tugging on the ends to loosen up. "He's nice but I don't even know him."

"You don't know Edward and you want to jump his bones."

"Tanya!" I gasped, horrified.

"Bella, loosen up! We're supposed to be having fun. Don't forget we need to be back by midnight. My mom usually never comes home after one of her dates but I don't want to risk it." Tanya stood up and made her way towards the back of the house.

I nodded in agreement and watched her get lost in the crowd until I could no longer see her. Just then, Emmett came back with two red solo cups in hands.

I gratefully took my cup and pressed the rim to my lips… it smelled odd for some reason. But a little fruity.

"Don't worry, it's just punch." Emmett assured me. "Go on ahead! It's my own special recipe." He let his dimples show and took a gulp of the punch.

I was on my third cup of this amazing concoction and felt relaxed right here on the couch with Emmett. We were bantering back and forth about the dumbest things but it was funny nonetheless. He was easy to talk to. When he asked me which school I went to, it suddenly made me realize he had no idea who I was. He thought I was just some girl from a different school.

_Was I really that unnoticeable?_

"Oh my God!" I burst out, "I love this song!"

"_Hips Don't Lie"_ by Shakira came on and I felt the need to dance.

_Strange… I normally hated dancing!_

I must have expressed what I was feeling when Emmett pulled me off the couch and brought me over to where the rest of people were pressed up against each other dancing. I was suddenly flushed up against Emmett and we fell into a comfortable sway that worked with the song. He dipped his head down until his mouth was hot against my ear.

"_God you're so sexy."_ He groaned and his hands were beginning to roam across my lower back. I felt myself flush from him admission and it was that moment I felt incredibly sexy. My hands were perched on his broad shoulders and when I felt a hint of his lips on the curve of my neck, I was quickly snatched away from our bubble.

"What the fuck man!" Emmett shouted.

I turned around only to meet with angry green eyes.

It didn't take me long to realize that those beautiful eyes were yours.

**FIC REC: ** If He Would Have Been Faithful by beegurl13 www DOT fanfiction DOT net / s / 8206020 / 1 /


End file.
